Red Roses and Moonlit Dreams
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: On Valentine's Day a depressed Abel, after the lost of his beloved SwordDancer has been invited to a ball thrown by his sister Seth; unaware of a second invite and possibly a second chance!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Trinity Blood

Note: I don't own Trinity Blood! Borrowing only! Don't flame or sue! Oh yaoi and eventual MPREG!

Chapter 1: The Invitation

_Valentine_'_s Day_….the day of love, flowers, romance….It was Abel's favorite holiday and yet he was unhappy. He looked at the couples below from the balcony in the Vatican and sighed. He would give anything to have someone sweep him into his arms and take his breath away. Esther grew out of her crush for him and went with Ion. They were happy, holding hands and being sweet. It made Abel smile and a little sad. He looked to the young girl as a daughter and although she had moved on and although she became Queen and Ion, her Consort she always had a special place in Abel's heart. She never revealed his secret nor loved him no less. He saw the Professor and Dandelion and chuckled. Who would've thought they would be a couple? It passed by Abel by a long shot! He sighed in sadness as he remembered a swordsman with long flowing golden hair, calm eyes and a sad smile. _Hugue…_Abel felt his eyes sting with scalding tears. The swordsman died rescuing him. Issaac took him out with one hell of a spell that he couldn't revive his lover from! Oh he hurt, but to his shock, his heart was not broken! But he was so depressed that even _sugar didn't appeal to him!_ The whole Vatican church panicked. The day that Abel refused his sweets was like an Apocalypse!

"Abel!" Esther called. "You got a letter from Seth!" She said. Abel looked at the girl and smiled a bit, wiping his tears away. He couldn't let her see him cry. He waited for her to come and give him the letter. It was from his sister! With a sigh, he opened it and read it.

_Dear Abel,_

_I know that you are depressed about the loss of your beloved swordsman, especially on this day being Valentine's Day and all. But I have something that might cheer you up; I'm having a ball at the palace. I would love it if you could attend. Please, please, please!!_

_Your Pleading Baby Sister,_

_ Seth_

He had to chuckle as he closed the letter. He knew that his sister got bored with the events of a ball when alone. So he shook his head and turned to his room. If he was going, he'd better look his best….

Cain was slumped over his throne in the Orden, royally bored out of his mind! The war was a done deal and it was Valentine's Day too. Everyone was being so _nasty!_ Issaac had both Dmitri and Radu in his room! _Only God knows what they're doing!_ He didn't dare deal with the nastiness! He wanted someone with class, elegance, grace and romantic. Someone he could take to the stars…to fly across the night sky with…a moonlit hunt and romance….to dance under the moonlight…to have and to hold… Yea even a bad ass like Cain Knightlord/Nightroad had dreams of romance! But if anyone dared tease him about it…they were DEAD!

"Sire," A messenger gulped as he knelt before the man. He looked no older than eighteen and was dressed in the uniform colors of his sister's empire! He had to spare this one. _I'm hungry_….Cain growled.

"Be quick." The blond vampire ordered. The messenger looked at the man on the throne and handed him a letter then ran away. Cain smirked and ripped a claw along the top. He looked at the context.

_My Esteemed Brother,_

_I am holding a ball in honor of Valentine's Day at my palace. It would honor me greatly if you can attend this event. I will be expecting you soon!_

_Your Sister,_

_Seth_

So his sister was holding a ball! Well hell, it beats staying here and smelling the nastiness! With a nod and a new resolve, the Seire went to look his best! However, something nagged him that his youngest sister was up to something! _I wonder what in Heaven or Hades she's up to this time…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Departure, Encounter and The Truth

Abel looked at his reflection for the over millionth time trying to find a reason to delay his departure to Seth's kingdom. _My hair, maybe my hair needs to be done?_ He looked at his silver hair which was the envy of all and falling free from his usual ponytail. _Was my work left undone?_ He turned to his desk and sighed. His desk was clear, for he handed in his work the day before. He sighed and looked himself over. He was dressed in black and silver. He was dressed to kill! _I have a funny feeling Seth's up to something! But what is it? I guess I have no choice but to find out!_ With a parting look at his reflection, Abel smiled. He _did_ look gorgeous! _Look out, for I'm breaking hearts tonight! _

He was about to go but stopped yet again and turned on his heels. _Oops, silly me, I forgot my coat!_ With a laugh, Abel went to his bed and picked up his black coat and his gun, making sure it was loaded and sighed. _I hope I don't get an assignment along the way. It'll be a real bummer if these clothes got ruined! _Abel was almost at the door and thought he was in the clear until he opened the door and saw Ion and Tres!

"AHHH!" Abel exclaimed as he fought down a fierce blush. Ion graced him with a smile and Tres looked a bit confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" Abel asked. "I was about to go."

"Well, the Cardinal has one _little_ assignment for you and a big one for us." Ion said. "Tres and I agreed to it."

"Are you off your rockers?!" Abel exclaimed as he gathered his wits. "I'm going to a ball! I want to enjoy myself! Don't follow me!"

"Sorry about that Abel but," Ion said calmly. "But we are your bodyguards!"

"I can guard my own body!" Abel said with a huff. "I'm over 900 years old! I can take care of myself!" With that and pushing past the two, he left the Vatican. Ion and Tres looked at each other then without another word they began to follow the irate silver haired priest at a safe distance. They had a feeling that there was going to be trouble!

"Should we go?" Ion asked as they stopped at the doors of the Vatican. Tres sighed and shook his head.

"Let him go." Tres said. "Abel needs peace too. We'll meet him there." With that the two of them went to prepare for their departure to the Empire. First they had to get in touch with Abel's sister and inform her to make way for two more.

Cain looked at himself over and hmphed to his reflection. _Flawless as always,_ The Seire noted proudly as he turned this way and that to admire his crisp pristine white outfit with his platinum blond hair falling gently loose and made Cain look innocent. _All the more deadly and deceiving!_ Issaac came into the room and cleared his throat.

"Sire, where are you going?" He asked. Cain took in the form of his disheveled Magus and had a smirk of amusement.

"I have been summoned to attend a ball." Cain answered as he grabbed his long white coat. "And no you can _not_ come. Don't wait up."

"But Sire," Issaac pleaded. "We were going to ask you to join us…"

"In that _nastiness?!_" The Seire said in disgust. "I am _not_ a commoner. I expect and want more than what you and your groupie whores have to offer. DO NOT follow me and DO NOT wait up for me." He looked at other man and something in his Seire's eyes told him not to disobey him. With a low deep bow he watched Cain's departure. He wondered what his Lord was up to but knew better than to disobey. When one disobeyed the Seire, it led to immediate death! With a sigh he turned back to his rooms where Radu and Dmitri were in a deep lip lock. Both men were a sight to behold and this aroused the Magus. With a low growl he approached the couple on his black satin bed sheets and broke their kiss.

"Hmmm, where's our Lord?" Dmitri purred as he straddled Issaac. Radu came up behind him and ran his hands along the other man's legs and into the waistband of his pants. Issaac moaned as he felt the other man's hand grip his cock and stroke it. Dmitri purred and bucked his hips.

"Mmmm….Our Lord…has departed….went…to a ball."

"Where?" Radu purred as he continued to stroke his thick prize. Issaac felt his eyes bleed red with pleasure. He parted his legs so that his two lovers could have better access, which pleased them greatly.

"To…the..Empire…we can't…follow…" He moaned as he felt his blood quicken in time with his heart beat. Radu and Dmitri were wonderful. _Oh…they maybe nasty…but I'm enjoying it!_ He looked down to watch their ministrations and threw his head back. Radu undid his pants while Dmitri's warm wet mouth devoured him. Issaac purred and tried to buck his hips to fuck the boy's mouth but Radu kissed him and undid his own pants. Issaac moaned as he watched the other man pour lube onto his hands and then onto his thick cock. Issaac gasped and without harming Dmitri, Issac got on all fours and licked his lips. Radu grinned and eased himself into the Magus and enjoyed every hot inch of tightness. Dmitri watched and felt himself harden. He wanted to play too! He quickened his pace and after swallowing the magus's seed he grinned. _My turn!_

_AHHHHH the nastiness!!_ Cain's mind screamed as he sat back in his seat in the train to his sister's lands. _WHY couldn't I get HBO instead?! _He moaned as he tried to clear his head from the images he had seen! _Good, they won't follow me!!_ _Damned nasty, kinky…I need fresh air!_ With that in mind the Seire went to the last car and as he walked he felt someone in his mind…

_I told those two dorks that I can take care of myself!_ The thoughts half snarled. _I have taken care of myself for quite a long time. Just because I lost…him…doesn't mean that I'm as fragile as glass!!_ Cain knew those feelings and he could relate. Cain himself was at least a millennia old and although he had people dying for him and trying to watch his ass, he sometimes felt like telling them 'fuck off'. He followed the thoughts and with a shock, discovered that he and the owner of the thoughts had the same destination in mind.

When he opened the door and stepped out into the crystal glass car, where people admired the air and view, he felt his heart stop! There, dressed in black and silver, with beautiful silver hair flowing free and no cursed spectacles, was the one person who could get away with anything when it dealt with him…

"Abel?" Cain asked in disbelief as he looked at the silver haired one. _His hair…reminds me of the moonlight._ He watched his brother turn to him at the mention of his name and did a double take. The aristocratic features with platinum blond hair…_He's just like a red rose, beautiful and deadly…_

"Cain?" Abel asked as he sat down gracefully, which impressed the Seire. _Such elegance, just what I've been looking for…_ "What are you doing here?"

"Our sister summoned me." Cain said regally. Abel smiled when he saw the invitation with his sister's seal on the envelope. He pulled out a similar envelope and showed it to the Seire. Cain's eyebrows raised then he chuckled.

"It would seem, my dear Abel that our beloved sister has decided to play 'matchmaker'."

"So, what do we do about it, Aniki?" Abel asked as he played with a lock of his brother's hair. Cain all but purred at the contact. He had no idea that his brother would raise such emotions from within him. He looked at his brother and smiled wickedly, which caused Abel to blush.

"Why not give her what she wants?" Cain asked silkily. With that he closed the distance between them and claimed his younger brother's lips with his own! Both brothers purred and Cain deepened the kiss as he pulled his younger brother to him. Abel moaned as he tried to gain dominance but Cain smirked and distracted his younger brother by cupping his tight firm ass. As Abel gasped and blushed, Cain chuckled and won over. _HE_ was the Seire, the alpha, the big bad ass!! He was _no one's_ bitch! Abel purred and felt himself melt into his brother's embrace. It felt so right. Abel felt _safe_. The Crusnik in him recognized something that his human side did not. At least not yet, but it was as clear as day: Cain was not his enemy but his _mate!_ Both had the same thought. _Mine…_


	3. Chapter 3

**From Last Chapter**

"**Why not give her what she wants?" Cain asked silkily. With that he closed the distance between them and claimed his younger brother's lips with his own! Both brothers purred and Cain deepened the kiss as he pulled his younger brother to him. Abel moaned as he tried to gain dominance but Cain smirked and distracted his younger brother by cupping his tight firm ass. As Abel gasped and blushed, Cain chuckled and won over. **_**HE**_** was the Seire, the alpha, the big bad ass!! He was **_**no one's**_** bitch! Abel purred and felt himself melt into his brother's embrace. It felt so right. Abel felt **_**safe**_**. The Crusnik in him recognized something that his human side did not. At least not yet, but it was as clear as day: Cain was not his enemy but his **_**mate!**_** Both had the same thought. **_**Mine…**_

Chapter 3: A Seire's Confession

Abel broke the kiss and looked at his brother. Before him was the most feared being in the entire world. He knew that if he wanted to that Cain could easy kill him where he stood. _Or try to._ Abel thought with a grin. He noticed that the Seire was looking at him and Abel blushed. He _truly _was damned. He had spent nearly a millennium fighting his brother and it turned out that they couldn't kill each other. He remembered the many times that Cain had towered over him and he was unable to execute the final blow. He had wondered why. Now he realized that it was because they were linked. That they were destined to be…

"Abel," Cain called out to his brother calmly. "I seek a confession." Abel looked at his brother and arched an eyebrow.

"This is a first, but I dare not say it's the last." Abel said with a smile. "Follow me." With that the two of them walked out of the crystalline car and returned to Abel's compartment on the train. Cain noticed that like his own it was elegant and yet was more bright and chipper. _Just like you brother._ Cain thought with a smug smile as he was led inside and offered a seat near his bed. Cain looked at the proffered seat then with a look of mock-defiance sat down on his brother's bed. Abel blinked then sighed, removing his glasses and setting them down on the bedside table to the right and removed his heavy coat, placing it onto another seat near the door, neatly folded. Cain had a look of concern on his face as he watched his brother struggle to return to where he was. His arms went out and caught his brother as he fell over, having tripped over a footstool. Abel looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." He said as Cain helped him onto the bed. "I haven't realized how clumsy I've become."

"Abel, are you telling me that you _can't see without those cursed glasses?!_"

"Cain, it's no big deal." Abel began but Cain held up a hand for silence.

"It is a 'big deal' younger brother." Cain said as he lay back on his brother's pillows. "It could be the difference between victory and defeat, life and death or," He leaned in at this. "Lust and love..." Before Abel could object Cain had stolen his lips for another kiss. Just like before, Abel felt his heart race and he kissed his brother in return. He knew that he would never become tired of his brother's kisses nor of his presence. Cain laid Abel down on the bed and got on top of him. He broke the kiss and looked down. Abel's hair was still in its black ribbon but the rest of it was laid out. _This will not do._ Cain thought as he removed it gently from his brother's hair, smiling as it cascaded freely and spread over the pillows. This was how he wanted Abel's hair, like his spirit, free.

"I owe you a confession." He said as he settled on top of his brother. Abel nodded and Cain took a breath. He wasn't one for confessing but if he couldn't confess to his brother then who would he confess to? "Abel, I have to tell you something and I know it's hard to believe and you may hate me for it."

"Cain," Abel said calmly. "I am not acting as your brother right now. I am acting as your priest. Whatever you have to say, I'm sure the good Lord will forgive you."

"Very well," Cain said as he looked his brother over and sighed. "I have killed…"

"I knew that. Hey the _entire_ world knows…"

"Not this," Cain said. "Now can I finish?"

"Sorry." Abel said sheepishly. "Go on,"

"I have killed someone very close to someone I know."

"What was your reason?"

"Jealousy." Cain answered. "I was jealous and angered that someone was able to be with this person."

"Why was that?" Abel asked. Cain looked at him and played with the silky silver strands.

"Although we have battled and 'hated' each other for such a long time, I had always dreamt of having that person at my side." Abel looked at his brother and couldn't believe it. His instincts were screaming but he continued.

"If you felt this strongly why did you not tell the person?"

"I had feared that they would not want me." Cain said sadly. "I am not the _purest_ being on this planet. I have murdered and written my reputation in the blood of those I have killed. I have struck fear into hearts far and wide. Who would have thought that the feared Seire would have had such feelings deep within the darkness of his heart?"

Abel nodded in understanding. He could relate to Cain's plight. Although he was on the side of good, even Abel had problems showing others that he meant no harm. This was not for _who_ he was but for _what_he was. He knew what Cain had to learn the hard way. That he would _never_ fit in the human world. Yes he could be around them, he could fend for them and love them but in the end, it was all the same. They would age and eventually die and fade away into memory. Abel knew that he would never have the obstacles that humans dealt with. He _would not age_. He _would never_ _die_. He was _immortal_. With a mortal man, Abel would find pleasure and company that was rather_ short lived._ And he wasn't _pure_ either. Like Cain, Abel has killed his fair share. He was even the _Commander,_ second to only Cain himself. But he did have a heart and was more in tuned with his human side.

"Abel, it was I who ordered the death of your beloved swordsman." Cain said as he looked at his brother. "I couldn't bear to see you with him." Abel's eyes widened and welled up with tears. Cain didn't kill Hugue _directly_ but he gave the command to the execution. For some unknown reason, Abel wasn't angry with his brother. Yes he was appalled at the idea that his swordsman was taken from him but he had to be rational. He _loved_ Hugue but he was a mortal. He was destined to die one day. But couldn't Cain handle it better? Yes.

"I…forgive you." Abel whispered as he allowed his tears to fall and to be kissed away by his older brother. "Although… it will take time."

"Time, little brother," Cain whispered as he leaned in, their lips almost touching. "Is all we have…" With that they kissed again and allowed themselves to be embraced in each other and blessed silence.

**Sheesh! Don't touch what's Cain's! He just might have you killed. Anyway, can Abel ever forgive his brother and give him a chance at redemption? Please review to find out!**

**Silver Monarch **


	4. Chapter 4

**From Last Chapter**

"**Abel, it was I who ordered the death of your beloved swordsman." Cain said as he looked at his brother. "I couldn't bear to see you with him." Abel's eyes widened and welled up with tears. Cain didn't kill Hugue **_**directly**_** but he gave the command to the execution. For some unknown reason, Abel wasn't angry with his brother. Yes he was appalled at the idea that his swordsman was taken from him but he had to be rational. He **_**loved**_** Hugue but he was a mortal. He was destined to die one day. But couldn't Cain handle it better? Yes.**

"**I…forgive you." Abel whispered as he allowed his tears to fall and to be kissed away by his older brother. "Although… it will take time."**

"**Time, little brother," Cain whispered as he leaned in, their lips almost touching. "Is all we have…" With that they kissed again and allowed themselves to be embraced in each other and blessed silence.**

Chapter 4: Proposal, Surrender and Sacrafice

After some time of kissing and talking, Abel looked at the slumbering form of his older brother. He had a lot to think about and for some reason; he could not blame Cain for ordering the end of Hugue's life. He did realize that although he loved the swordsman, he was still _mortal._ He would have lost Hugue sooner. In a way, Cain did him a mercy. He smiled down at the man and played with a lock of golden blond hair. His brother looked like an angel in his sleep. Out of them all, Cain had been gentle. But when he had 'lost his life' Cain's more possessive nature came to the surface as well as his instincts as a natural born leader. The only thing that had _never_ changed was his love for Abel. Abel was the only one who _**could**_ reason with him. Now that he thought about it, Abel was the _**only one**_ who Cain would listen to and his insight would be considered. Abel sighed as he laid down next to his intended mate, resting his head over Cain's heart, listening to his heartbeat. He was about to be lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Cain's heart when a ringing beep roused him. He went to reach out for Cain's communicator when a hand grabbed his, stilling his movements. He looked up and was met with a sleepy but amused sky blue gaze.

"Don't answer that." The soft deep voice ordered gently. Abel smiled at him then settled back down. Cain stroked Abel's hair, easing him back to sleep. Once he was certain that his beloved would not rise from the depths of dreams, Cain flipped open the communicator and hissed lightly at the image.

"Seire," Issak greeted. "I have tried to reach you…"

"Do not give me your lies Magus," Cain ordered firmly. "They do not work with one such as I."

"Seire forgive me." Issak said with a fierce blush. "I wish to know if you were well…"

"I don't give a damn what you wish." Cain snarled. "I am the leader, not you. You forget your place."

"Sir I…"

"Cease your babbling you incompetent fool." Cain hissed. "I do not wish to be bothered by you. I will be indisposed until further notice. Is that clear?" Issak looked at the image of his Seire in disbelief. He didn't notice that Radu and Dmitri had come up behind him and were naked. They had woken up and discovered that Issak was not with them. They looked up at the image of their Seire and blushed a bit. Cain creased an eyebrow in disgust.

"So you were just trying to cover your own ass Magus." Cain growled. "Well here is my wish; you and your whores are to leave my domain at once. I have found someone more competent to your duties. I should have dismissed you a long time ago."

"But the only way you could get rid of me is…" Issak began as his eyes widened in realization. "is…when you find...your _mate!_"

"And I have." Cain said coolly. "And your presences are not required. You have defiled my home long enough. Leave quietly or upon _our_ return I will destroy you."

"Seire, if it is your will."

"It is." Cain said. "That will be all." With that he closed the connection and set it to silent. He didn't want his beloved to be disturbed. Heaven and Hell be damned if Abel was upset in anyway. He froze when he heard a soft moan and he felt Abel move a bit. Cain held him and rested. He looked down and smiled when crystal blue eyes looked up at him.

"What was all that about?" Abel asked as he settled into Cain's embrace. Cain looked at his intended and smiled.

"How much have you heard?"

"Oh…hmmm…how about all of it." Abel said with a cheeky smile that made his older brother chuckle. Cain held him and kissed him lightly.

"Abel there is something I need to ask you." Cain began nervously. Abel looked at him and smiled in encouragement. Cain took a breath and then showed him a beautiful platinum ring with their birthstones entwined, ruby and garnet. Abel's eyes widened as Cain showed him the ring. Cain came closer, their lips an inch away from touching. "Abel, I'm not the purest, my hands are blood stained…"

"Cain, are you asking me to marry you?" Abel asked with a blush. Cain smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am." Cain said. "Abel, I know it's sudden and you're still with the Vatican and I'm still Seire of the Orden. I want you with me."

"I can't follow the laws of the Orden." Abel said with fervor. Cain nodded and rose from the bed and to Abel's surprise, went down to one knee.

"I…Cain Nightlord, offer myself in surrender to Father Abel Nightroad/Nightlord of the Vatican and I pledge my alliance."

"Cain…" Abel began as he looked at the figure of his elder. Cain was _willing to surrender and work with them!_ With a smile he sighed and looked at the Seire.

"And I, Father Abel Nightroad/Nightlord, accept your surrender, your alliance and your proposal." With that Cain rose to his feet and slipped the ring onto Abel's finger and was happy that it was a _**perfect**_ _**fit!**_He pulled the silver haired beauty into his arms and they kissed passionately. Abel moaned as he felt the kiss deepen and they fell back onto the satin sheets. Hell, if he had to sacrifice his _**priesthood**_ to be happy, then so be it! _I'm sure God will forgive me._ Abel thought as Cain straddled him and stole his lips for another deep kiss. _Yes,_ Abel thought as he responded to his fiancé's ministrations. _I know that I will be forgiven…_

**_Woo Hoo! Who said that priests can't be happy? That's right a LEMON'S on the way! Review to get the goodness. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: LEMON!!**

**From Last Chapter**

"**Cain, are you asking me to marry you?" Abel asked with a blush. Cain smiled and nodded.**

"**Yes I am." Cain said. "Abel, I know it's sudden and you're still with the Vatican and I'm still Seire of the Orden. I want you with me."**

"**I can't follow the laws of the Orden." Abel said with fervor. Cain nodded and rose from the bed and to Abel's surprise, went down to one knee.**

"**I…Cain Nightlord, offer myself in surrender to Father Abel Nightroad/Nightlord of the Vatican and I pledge my alliance."**

"**Cain…" Abel began as he looked at the figure of his elder. Cain was **_**willing to surrender and work with them!**_** With a smile he sighed and looked at the Seire.**

"**And I, Father Abel Nightroad/Nightlord, accept your surrender, your alliance and your proposal." With that Cain rose to his feet and slipped the ring onto Abel's finger and was happy that it was a **_**perfect**__**fit!**_**He pulled the silver haired beauty into his arms and they kissed passionately. Abel moaned as he felt the kiss deepen and they fell back onto the satin sheets. Hell, if he had to sacrifice his **_**priesthood**_** to be happy, then so be it! **_**I'm sure God will forgive me.**_** Abel thought as Cain straddled him and stole his lips for another deep kiss. **_**Yes,**_** Abel thought as he responded to his fiancé's ministrations. **_**I know that I will be forgiven…**_

Chapter 5: Consummation

Cain took pleasure at the way his beloved was writhing beneath him. He had taken many lovers but he didn't get any enjoyment out of it. With Abel, Cain moaned as he kissed him again. Abel had him wrapped around his finger and he didn't realize it. Abel was the only person who could make Cain see reason and although he wouldn't admit it, Cain _**preferred**_ it that way. He looked down at his mate and purred.

"Abel, um, we don't have to go any further if you don't want to." He said softly. Abel looked up at him and smiled.

"Sometimes you can be so sweet." He sighed. "I'll be just fine. You can continue. I want to." Cain leaned his head down to Abel's neck and kissed, licked and nipped. He heard his beloved's moans and each one had goated the Seire onward. He straddled the silver haired priest and pressed him into the mattress, stroking a leg and wrapping it firmly around his waist. Abel gasped as he felt his brother's arousal touch his own and with a smirk, bucked his hips a bit causing the blond to moan.

"Abel…don't you dare…"

"Why not?" Abel asked cheekily as he stroked his brother's aching member teasingly through the pants. Cain growled and grabbed Abel's hands and held them down over his head with one of his own.

"I warned you didn't I?" Cain purred as he licked his brother's neck and moving down and removing his clothes to access more of the warm creamy skin that drove him insane. Abel whimpered as he tried to get free but Cain turned out to be stronger as always.

"Cain…let me go…." Abel whined. "Please…"

"Not yet beloved." Cain purred as he squeezed Abel's member and kissed him. "Not just yet." He leaned down and with another kiss, undid Abel's belt and his pants, pulling them down inch by inch and kissing each bit. He wanted to savor every delicious inch and the scent was making him light headed. It was light and of the night, while Cain smelled of the air and the day. They were so opposite and yet, they complimented each other. In life, before they had become Crusniks, Cain had been gentle while Abel was the rebel. After the change, their personalities had switched. However, Cain was gentle to those who were _very_ close to him. Their sister, Lilith, was the only one he was never close to. Abel, he would die for and Seth, she was the baby and so Cain had the fierce need to protect her. He looked at Abel's exposed beauty and his heart almost ceased to beat.

Abel was beautiful in every way. He was kind, loving and could hold someone in trance. He was a deadly beauty, for even his prey fell into the spell. Cain was feared. No one _dared_ cross him for what he could do to them. Cain was able to kill them then ask questions later. Or, one lied to him and he found out, he's rip them as he took in pleasure in their screams. Abel believed in fair judgment and mercy. Unless they tried to take him out then he would allow their blood to flow. Cain kissed him and allowed Abel to undress him. He wanted to claim his brother and he would be damned if they were interrupted. Soon they were nude on the bed and Cain, with a smirk, showed a glass bottle with amber colored liquid and slicked three fingers with it and one by one, had slipped them into his brother's body.

"OH GOD!" Abel cried as he felt his brother preparing him. He had _never_ been touched, although he and Hugue dated, they didn't get a chance to be intimate in that way. When Abel finally worked up the courage, he had found out that Hugue had been killed. It was horror for Abel and he cried nonstop that night for two months. Cain felt his brother's anguish and kissed his tears away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he continued to prepare him. "I am so sorry Abel… I love you." Abel looked at his brother and hugged him.

"Please Cain," He pleaded as he looked at his brother. "Please take the pain away." Cain looked into his brother's tear filled crystal blue eyes and nodded. He removed his fingers and coated his own aching member with the liquid and as gently as he could, entered the beautiful body beneath his own. Abel's lips formed a soundless cry as he felt Cain fill him. He couldn't imagine that his twin was so well _endowed._ Abel was actually praying that he would be able to walk again.

"Cain…" Abel moaned as he knew that his brother was buried to the hilt. He wanted more and by God he was going to _get it._ "Move!" Cain smirked wickedly as he heard the commanding tone his beloved had used. He withdrew then thrust himself back in, emitting a cry from his beloved and a grunt from him. He couldn't believe that he was Abel's _first._ _**And I am his last.**_Cain thought triumphantly as he set a pace. He looked at his lover's face and purred. Abel's cheeks were flushed, his lips were full and parted, his breathing consisted of gasps and soft sighs. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, exposing his creamy throat. Cain growled as he pounded into his mate and nuzzled his neck. He felt Abel's heart beat. It was strong and it thundered in his ears. His blood was heated and Cain couldn't let that go. Abel's hands were running up and down his back and Cain knew that he wasn't going to last. With another growl, he reached his hand between their bodies and stroked his beloved in time with his thrusts.

Abel screamed as he enjoyed the torture his beloved was bestowing upon him. He had no idea that _sinning_ could bring about such _pleasure._ He didn't want it to end and somehow he knew that with Cain that it never would. He smirked and quickened the pace which had his beloved to moan and pound even faster yet. Abel felt as if he was dying. He wanted release and he wanted it _now._ He moved again, allowing his form to change, just to spice it up some. Cain felt the claws on his back and felt the blood flow. He grinned evilly and he too, allowed his form to change. Abel's cries became louder and his scent, more intoxicating. Without thinking twice about it, Cain felt his fangs grow and with a growl heralding his dominance, he bit down on his brother's neck. Abel's cry was a bit softer, due to his position and he too bit down on Cain's neck. Cain put pressure on the bite and Abel cried out in release, his lips dyed to deep ruby red. Cain too, broke away and with a few thrusts, had followed his beloved in his climax. They stayed together for a bit, sharing a bloody kiss, mingling their blood and sealing their bond. No one would dare defy them now. _Let them try_. Cain thought as he finally withdrew gently from his beloved and sensing that soon a child would come to be. _They haven't seen ANYTHING yet…_A knock on the door stirred Cain from his musings and he rose and was careful to not wake his sleeping mate, put his robe on and answered the door. There on the other side was a blushing young girl wearing the Empire's colors.

"Sir, we're ten minutes away from the castle."

"Thank you." Cain said tiredly. "But would you be a dear and bring some food to the room for Father Nightroad please?"

"Yes sir." She said with a bow and left them alone. Cain closed the door and turned to the bed and smiled. Awake and with a smile, was Abel.

"So sweet, ordering me some food like that." Abel purred. "How did you know?"

"Well, I figured you would be considering our activities." Cain smirked as he gathered their clean clothes and Abel. "Come now, she will be back soon, time for a shower." With a nod, Abel followed him and after a blissful shower they were dressed, refreshed and relaxing to a short lunch.

"I had no idea it would be…" Abel began with a blush. "Does it get better?" Cain looked at his brother and chuckled at his childish nature.

"Yes it does." Cain said. "You will see."

"Well, looks like I'll have to write to the Vatican to prepare for a wedding." Abel said. "A certain Seire knocked me up." Cain laughed as Abel sat to pen the letter. Sometimes Abel surprised him to no end. He could even see the headlines; _Revered Father knocked up by Feared Seire: Was it Love or Lust?_ He let out another laugh and kissed his beloved.

"Hurry up; it's a letter not a novel!" Cain teased. "We have an appearance to make." Abel sighed as he signed his name and placed his seal on the letter. With it in hand, he was lead out of the room and the only evidence of their stay was a rumpled bed and two feathers, one black as night and the other, as white as snow.

**Yay! A romp in the bedroom was just what the doctor ordered. HEHEHE! Anyway what would the reactions of the others would be at the Ball? Review to find out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Count's Vow (Ion's POV)

I had decided that waiting for the Duchess of Milan's permission to follow Abel was a bit overrated so I decided to go on ahead. Of course, Father Tres had to follow orders so the overgrown tin can stayed behind. Besides, the Empire was _my home_ so I really didn't need permission to head back. It was like asking if you could go to the bathroom! So I followed Abel at a safe distance and made sure that my cabin wasn't too close to Abel's (or he'd sniff me out). Soon I was bored out of my mind and went out to see the view. Something didn't feel right so I made my way back to the main waiting area of the train and my eyes widened. I saw Abel sitting down reading, that was normal, but _who_ was sitting _with him_ and rubbing Abel's stomach was what had me reaching for my blade. It was the _**Contra Mundi himself!**_

"Father Nightroad run!" I shouted as I attacked with my sword. What happened next was a complete blur. I attacked; saw a flash of white and red, felt claws at my throat and a saw a snow white feather fluttering to the floor. I looked up into opaque blood-red eyes, white face and fangs bared and a blood lance in his free hand! It was official; I was going to die…

"Cain, put him down." I heard Abel say. The man holding me dropped me but kept me in place with the lance pointed at my throat.

"You know this rogue?" He asked, his cold yet deep voice sent chills up and down my spine and froze my blood. It was like ice!

"His name is Ion and he's a good friend of mine. He probably thought you were attacking me. He doesn't know yet."

"Know what?" I asked. Abel looked at me and blushed. The man in white didn't let me up. "Father Nightroad…"

"Cain, let him go."

"Like hell I will." The enraged man said. "He could have…"

"He didn't though."

"Because I grabbed him…" The man said. "Abel _this_ is why I don't trust anyone. You CAN NOT be so naïve."

"Cain please…" Abel pleaded. "This is not the time or the place for that."

"I should kill him now!" The man in white, Cain said. "I wont allow him to become a threat. Not to you or..." I watched him look at Abel's stomach for a moment and I was stunned. His eyes, showed compassion. They even looked sad. In that instant, I understood why he reacted the way he did…

"Sir I had no intention of hurting Father Nightroad or the younglings." I said. "I thought he was in danger. I only wanted to protect him."

"That is no longer your duty." Cain said. "You can return to the Vatican. Abel, give him your letter." I bristled at that last one.

"Hey do I look like a Page boy to you?" I fumed. Cain tilted his head and tapped his chin with a clawed finger. Abel hid his face behind his book but I saw his shoulders shake a bit. I huffed but walked to the table where a single letter lay innocent and snatched it up. I stuffed it into my pocket and glared at the blond Crusnik.

"I'll deliver your message but if you EVER harm Abel, I'll have your dick in my pocket!" I smirked as I watched the proud Contra Mundi winced at that and walked proudly out of the room, the last thing I heard was- "'Abel, are all of your friends that crass?'" and Abel's laughter.

I entered my room and took the letter out of my pocket. I turned it and saw it wasn't sealed. I was curious…_one peek wont hurt me._ I thought as I slipped the note out. _I mean how bad can it be?_ I unfolded the letter and read.

_Dear Ion,_

_I know that you would follow me and read my letter so here's the news, the man with me, is my older twin brother, Cain and yes I know he's the leader… the Orden. He has surrendered to me and after we have attended Seth's Valentine's Day Ball, he has agreed to come to the Vatican and surrender himself officially. His Orden doesn't know it yet._

_What's more, he's asked me to marry him. I've accepted and like you sensed, I am indeed carrying younglings. I can't forget what he has done but I am wiling to forgive him. Besides, don't we all deserve a second chance? _

_Abel_

I refolded up the note and sat on my bed thinking, hugging my knees. Abel's question had me at a loss. Yes everyone deserves a second chance but what if people were too evil and _can't_, or _won't _change? Abel was always trusting and this...wasn't just anyone; this was _his brother_…What if this was another trap? Father Watteau died at the hands of this said brother's order. There was just too much at stake… I couldn't deliver this letter to the Vatican. They will turn on Abel as fast as the tide. I couldn't let the Empress see it; it would break her immortal heart. I had to find out what was the _real deal._ I promised to protect Abel and no Contra Mundi was going to stop me...

_Abel_. I thought as I crumpled the letter. _I swear, by the Empress and God, I will protect you and the young ones. Amen._

_**Are Cain's affections real or are they an illusion? Or is there another player to the board? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Seire's Choice (Magus's then Cain's POV)

I have noticed the Seire acting rather strange since the defeat. I know it wasn't easy for him to cope with, especially to Abel-sama. The Seire devoid himself from any human emotions for he had felt that they had made him weak. I had noted that for Abel-sama, that didn't hold true. In fact, the emotions made him _stronger_. His will became stronger that the one of the Seire's. But they had both gone soft with…love. For me, there is only lust. I feel that love is for the weak. Any fool would do anything for love. I've read the books, seen the movies, anything that had to do with love, it was all the same. They would die for each other, they would protect each other, and they would be there for each other through the good times and bad. I had want that once. But, when I was betrayed, I despised all aspects of it. As time went on, I denounced it entirely. Now I only lusted and served my Master. After all, I was the only one who was able to fix his body properly. Now, it was like I had been replaced.

I went to check on the other workers and sat in the Seire's throne. (Like he was here to see me do it), and thought. I know he had to go to that ball but something must have transpired. I know he took a mate but who? The Seire was always choosey in his partners….hey who was his last one… I can't even remember…did he even mention it? There was one way to find out. I smirked and went to his chambers and searched around. It was clean and nothing out of place. Except one thing….a black cherry and scarlet leather journal on the shelf. I pulled it off and flipped it open. A letter fluttered to the floor and a carefully preserved red rose was inside the book. My eyebrow rose as I picked up the letter. It wasn't in the Seire's writing. The writing was in legible, careful, calligraphy and in _blue ink_. The Seire _always_ wrote in _red. _I opened it and had to sit down.

_Cain,_

_What drives you to do this? Why must you break my heart? Wasn't our love for each other enough? What happened to the gentle man who brought tokens from his heart? I implore you to cease the madness or I will take you down. In the name of our family and by God I swear._

_Abel_

_They were…lovers_? I thought as I dropped my cigarette. _They had been together_ _for…over 900 years_?! _This is why he didn't want anyone_! _That silver haired bitch_! I growled then after replacing the letter and rose I had an idea. I took the journal and found Radu and Dmitri.

"Gather the Orden." I said. "We're going on a hunt."

"Who's the prey?" Dmitri asked with a smirk. I smiled and sat on the Seire's throne.

"The Empire…"

(Cain's POV)

After Ion's little attack I was jumpy and on edge. I didn't want Abel or the younglings to be hurt. They couldn't live in the Empire or the Vatican. They would be sought after, feared, they would never have peace…hasn't Abel suffered enough? I know he and my sisters wanted, no dreamed of peace, a world where all could co-exist. And where would that be? For many years I had tried to reason with Abel about this but he stood with Lilith, to protect humans. I was pissed off at that for why should we protect the ones who cursed us with the fate we now have? To walk the earth not as humans, nor as vampires, but as Crusniks…we were experiments…no one cared for our feelings, our futures…I didn't want that for Abel or my younglings. Seth had her Empire but how long would that hold? As I turned to speak to Abel, the train shook violently.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I swore, making sure that Abel and the younglings were well. A Page, a few Officers and Ion arrived but it was Ion who spoke.

"The Orden are attacking and heading for the Empire." Abel looked at me and I felt my heart break.

"Abel, I gave NO SUCH ORDER. I swear to you on the lives of our unborn children."

"Then why would your people attack?" He asked me. I had no answer for him. He looked ready to cry. I had to do something.

"Ion, take Abel and continue to the Empire." Abel looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked. I looked at him and squeezed his hand.

"What I should have done a long time ago." I answered, transforming immediately and summoning my blood lance. "I will not have my children, you or Seth suffering anymore." With that I flew out and blocked out Abel's frantic cries and heart wrenching sobs. I had to do this. This is my penance…for Abel…for our children…for our future…Failure is NOT an option…

_Issak, _I thought as I looked at the main ship where I knew he would be. _You will die this night._

_**Stay tuned that's all I'm sayin'.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fall of the Orden (Abel then Cain's POV)

I watched Cain take to the air and my heart pounded. I had lost so much all ready…I couldn't bear to lose Cain too. I felt Ion's grip on my arm and heard him urging me to follow. I didn't want to. I wanted to join with Cain in his fight.

"Ion let me go." I said, "Cain needs me."

"He needs you to be safe." Ion barked. "He's buying us time so you can make it to the Empire and the Empress safely! He will be furious if you went after him, especially with your delicate condition."

"His body wont take it!" I protested. "I've noticed that he 'falls apart'…"

"I think he knows his body's limitations by now Abel." Ion countered. "Stop with the excuses. You are wasting precious time. Now come!" I sighed and allowed him to drag me along. Another blast came down and shook the train again. I knew that the attack was getting worse.

"Ion, let's get going." I said as I took Ion by the collar, ignoring his protests on being 'manhandled' and running to the door but was stopped by a familiar face.

"So we meet again, Abel-sama."

"Isaak."

(Cain's POV)

I had long ago infiltrated the hull of the ship and made my way to the main chamber, destroying all who stood in MY WAY. No one betrays me and lives. The guards attacked me and thought they stood a chance…_against a Crusnik…that's laughable!_ As I feasted on their blood I moved on. I was planning on decapitating that traitorous Magus but I wanted him to feel excruciating agony…_I'll rip out his heart while he lives. _I thought with a smirk. _Now will I eat it or offer it to Abel? Hell I'll figure that out later!_ I reached the main chamber and blew it away. I stopped and glared at Isaak. _Something is not right….this one doesn't have his scent! _I stepped back as I realized what it was…a puppet!

"So you figured out my little trap." Isaak's amused voice said from the monitor. "Unfortunately, you are a bit late." The picture shifted and I roared. Radu had Abel captive and one of the copses had Ion.

"Isaak, you will pay for this treason!" I shouted. "Let Abel go!"

"Tempting but no..." Isaak said as I watched him lick one of Abel's cheeks, which had my blood boiling like lava. _You DARE touch what is mine!!! You son of a bitch! _"He tastes so sweet and the younglings are strong…" My eyes widened. _No! _I watched Isaak caress Abel's stomach then smirk at me.

"If you want them to live, you will surrender yourself to me and renounce your position as Seire. Otherwise, your _entire_ family will die. You have five hours to decide. Upon that time you will come to the Empire's outskirts, where we will be waiting. It's your choice." With that the monitor went black. My rage was great. I looked around to see that I was surrounded by all of my _former_ followers. I smirked and took to the air.

"YOU WILL SUFFER HIS FATE! DIE!" I tore them all apart, their blood dying my clothes, wings and hair red. I lapped up the rest. I set the self destruct mechanism and relayed the order throughout the network, _Isaak will not have firepower._ I thought as I set it for five minutes. _Enough time for me to get out. Hold on Abel, I'm coming. _With that I was gone, leaving the corpses of those who betrayed me burn in the fires of my wrath. As soon as I was out in the air again, the main ship exploded, each one following after. _Take that you wretch! _I smirked, making way to the Empire's outskirts. _You're next_!

(Abel's POV)

I glared up at Isaak and hissed. Radu tightened his grip on my wrists and Isaak looked at me, amused.

"I haven't forgotten about you Abel-sama." He purred, "I'm just waiting for the Seire to arrive."

"Do you think he will surrender to the likes of you?" I asked. "You don't know Cain at all."

"He will surrender if he wants you and the children you're carrying to live." I gasped at his mentioning my children. _That monster would…harm…_My blood boiled and my eyes went red. Radu looked down at me and went ashen.

"Isaak…" He gulped. I ignored him, felt his grip lax and broke free. I felt my change and summoned up my scythe, slashed at the corpses and released Ion.

"Ion, get out of here." I said. Ion shook his head and unsheathed his sword.

"I swore to protect you and I will." Ion said. I looked at him and smiled. I was touched by his determination and his loyalty. I nodded at looked to Isaak.

"YOU WILL RELEASE US." I said, taking a stance. "OR YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT FOR CAIN, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"STAND DOWN ABEL!" A sharp voice commanded me from above. I looked up and wanted to cry out. It was Cain. Isaak looked at him and went to his knee, as did Radu.

"Seire, you've arrived."

"YOUR LIES WILL NOT WORK ON ME MAGUS. YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME; DARE TOUCH MY MATE AND YOUNGLINGS. THE SENTENCE FOR YOUR ACTS OF TREASON…. DEATH!" With that I took to the air, with Ion jumping to a tree. I knew that it was best to stay out of Cain's way. We watched as Cain rose to the moon then come down. Isaak was ready to summon his arrow and Radu was ready to summon Flamethrower. I knew that Cain's body wouldn't take a double assault so I looked to Ion, who looked at me and nodded. I tackled Radu, brought him down and ripped out his heart. I watched it pulse in my hand for a moment and took a bite, savoring the warm blood and exotic taste that followed. The children enjoyed it too for after the bite they triggered a craving. I finished it with relish and then licked my hand clean of the remaining blood. I looked at Ion and tapped him on his shoulder. He started and looked at me.

"Did you just…"

"I did."

"That...was…" Ion was ashen and wanted to be sick all over the ground but he maintained for that was not the act of a nobleman. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll make it up to you." I said. "You shouldn't have seen that…"

"Just…warn me next time." I smiled again and nodded, looking to what happened with Cain and Isaak.

(Cain's POV)

I have never seen Abel do something as cutthroat and primitive as ripping out and eating a heart before. If the occasion wasn't as dire as this, I would have been turned on. It was so…enough of that now. I relished the look on Isaak's face as he watched Radu fall. _Oops you just lost another whore._ I thought with a smirking, remembering Dmitri being ignited and going up in flames before I left. It had been glorious and I almost felt sorry that I couldn't stay and watch but Abel and the children's safety were more important. I looked to Isaak and took a stance.

"SO MAGUS, DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU DIE?" I asked. Isaak looked at me and smirked.

"After you Seire…." He said as he summoned his arrow. I looked up, watching it come down and then smirked, taking him in my arms and not letting go. I looked to Abel and Ion and smiled.

"Abel, please don't cry, it's for the best…"

"Cain…Don't…."

"I HAVE TO…WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?"

"STAY WITH ME…WITH US…. DON'T LEAVE ME….AGAIN"

"I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S A PROMISE I CAN'T KEEP." I looked up and smiled, the arrow was about to hit. "GOODBYE ABEL…" After that the arrow hit the earth and I saw black, the last thing I heard, was Abel's cry….

_**What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunion (Abel, Ion and Cain's POV)

(Abel's POV)

I dropped to my knees as I saw Cain's body drop to the ground. I ran to Cain, tears threatening to fall. _Please don't be dead…_I prayed as I reached him, knelt and turned him over. There was only one body….where was Isaak's? I remember Cain holding him as the arrow descended. Now there was no trace…

"Abel…" Ion began. "You have to let Cain go." I looked at Ion and growled.

"No, he's not dead." I said as I took him in my arms. _He can't be…_ Ion looked at me but said nothing as we made our way to the Empire. Seth and Asta were waiting at the front.

"Niisan we….what happened to…" She pointed Cain and I explained all that happened. She was shocked but led us to a room, where I set Cain down onto the bed. As I sat down, Seth looked at me with sad eyes.

"Niisan, if he doesn't make it…"

"Seth…please don't say that…."

"I have to, because we don't know what's going to happen. Cain's body went through hell and it probably couldn't take one more hit. Now if he doesn't make it, he will be buried here in the Empire. You and the children can stay and live here." I nodded but couldn't and wouldn't accept that Cain was dead. "I will have my medical team look at him. For now, you need rest." I allowed myself to be led out of the room but said one thing-

"Cain, don't you dare die on us."

(Ion's POV)

I had to sit and think about all that had happened since I had read that letter. I'm still a bit skeptical on Cain's back agenda but so far, he had proven himself to be sincere and wanted to be with Abel, raise his younglings and be at peace. But I had to consider the fact that Cain was a _warlord_. He had been a warlord for over 900 years. How can one of such a nature turn to peace? Is love so powerful? Abel had turned for the good and he had been a Commander…but Abel had a gentle soul somewhere. He must have or he wouldn't have saved the Duchess of Milan when she was just a girl. I didn't know Cain in the past I just knew him for what he was now. I hugged my knees and sighed. I didn't know what to think. I got up and went to the two people I knew would have the answers…

"Abel, Empress…"

"Seth, Ion." My Empress corrected me with a smile. "There's no need for such formality between friends." I smiled and joined them for tea.

"I'm just at a loss. I really don't know about Cain and I'm skeptical…"

"That's understandable." Seth said. "So am I but Abel is pretty sure that Cain has changed and for the better."

"What was he like when you were young?" I asked as I sipped my tea. Abel's answer shocked me.

"He was gentle in fact. I was the hot-head."

"You… Abel….a hot-head?!" I had to gasp for I choked on my tea. Seth patted my back and Abel chuckled a bit, rubbing his stomach as he sat back, remembering.

"Yes I was. In fact, Cain and I argued a lot, even as children. But I hated humans and the world. It was Cain who always had me thinking and Lilith was there to cool my temper. She was the one who taught me to love humans, to protect them, and said that I shouldn't condemn an entire race for the errors of a few."

"But when Cain obtained 100% Crusnik," Seth continued, for she saw that Abel was bothered in continuing. "It drove him insane and brought forth his 'dark half'. You see, like Abel said, Cain had been very gentle, analytical, reasonable and tactical but he didn't 'take charge'. When Abel 'awakened' the Abel you know now came to being."

"So it was a personality switch?"

"No. It brings forth the hidden side of the Crusnik. Cain was _originally _gentle. Abel was _originally_ a hot-head. When becoming Crusniks Cain _became_ hot-headed and Abel _became_ gentle." I put down my cup in surprise. I never would have guessed…

"So what happens now?"

"We will have to just wait until the medical team finishes." Seth said. "They have Cain in the lab now."

"How did that happen when I put him in the room?" Abel asked. Seth put up a hand and silenced him.

"I told a page to tell the team to obtain him as soon as you left the room Niisan. He will be fine." Abel calmed down and nodded. All we had to do…was wait...

(Cain's POV)

"'_Cain, don't you dare die on us.'" _

That's the thought that woke me. My crystal ice blue eyes opened and my hands touched glass. I focused and looked around. I saw that I was in a lab and saw the emblems on the staffs' shoulders. _How did I get to the Empire? And why am I in this tank???_ I remained still but wakeful. A young medic looked at me then called.

"Doctor, He's awake."

"Remarkable. His recovery rate is rapid indeed. And his body is stable." I watched as an elder man looked at me. He looked kind so I calmed and placed my hands onto the glass.

"You took quite a beating youngling." He said. "Luckily for your quick thinking in absorbing another body when you did...you are now stable and you will never have to worry about parts falling off." I blinked at that, the mask preventing me from speaking. I remember grabbing Isaak and not letting him go. I remember him begging me to release him and me grabbing tighter, and then feeling his body merge with mine. Somehow, my body _knew _it wasunable to take another hit and acted on its own. I had absorbed Isaak's body but retained my original form. I felt the tank emptying out and waited patiently. When it opened I was helped out and the mask removed.

"Where….where are…my…clothes?" I shivered from the cold air and the lack of clothes. I hid myself from view and I heard the Doctor chuckle.

"Youngling, I have seen many nude in my day, you have nothing to fear." He handed me a full outfit and gestured next to me. "You may dress in there." I nodded in thanks and dressed quickly. Upon looking in the mirror I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I stepped out wearing a white and red tunic, with a hat and knee high white boots. (think Ion's outfit). I glared at the Doctor who smiled. "You're a sick man."

"The Empress will order clothes to your liking later. These were given to us on short notice."

"Where is your Empress? These are unacceptable!"

"I will take you to her, follow me." He walked on and I followed grumbling and crossing my arms, occasionally glaring at anyone who whistled or tried to hit on me. _I should've died…_

"My Empress, the young man is awake and has a clean bill of health." The doctor said and stopping so suddenly I bumped into him. I growled at him from my place on the floor. _He's a sick old coot!_ I heard laughter and looked up. It was the blond urchin, Ion.

"Ion, hush, it's not polite to laugh." Seth chuckled. "Although, I'll have to admit, it's funny and rare to see you on your bottom on the floor Cain."

"Cain?!" I heard Abel call. I scrambled to my feet and pushed the old codger away and ran to Abel, who held me crying. "I thought you were dead." He whispered. I purred and nuzzled him.

"I'll never scare you like that again. I promise." I heard him sigh in relief hold me tighter, felt him kissing my cheeks then looking down.

"Umm…Cain…" Abel began, trying not to giggle. "What are you wearing?" I blushed furiously and wished I could melt into a puddle.

"This SICK outfit was given to the staff on short notice."

"Your old ones were beyond repair. When the staff got to you they peeled everything off." Seth said. "There is nothing wrong with those."

"I feel exposed and nasty." I said. "And people keep staring at me. It makes me downright uncomfortable."

"Me too..." Abel said. "Please… Seth." He looked at her with the pleading puppy eyes and I had to bite back a laugh. Seth couldn't resist _the look_, especially from her favorite brother…

"Oh…alright, I'll have my tailors fit you for more _suitable_ clothes Cain." I smirked and nodded as she pouted. With Abel, I always got my way, unless it was against Abel. Then there was no way… I walked off but sensed of someone following me. They followed me to my chosen room and wrapped their arms around me from behind and snuggled close. I would have lunged but 'sensed' my children. I relaxed and opened the door, stumbling inside and falling onto my stomach on the bed, purrs filling my ears.

"Personally, I like this outfit." The voice purred as I felt Abel straddling me. "But I _love_ it when you have…" I felt his claws reducing the cursed outfit to ribbons and lightly scratching my flesh, causing me to growl in pleasure. "Absolutely _nothing..._" My eyes widened playfully as I flipped to my back and kissed fully. _If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up…_

**Stay tuned. Want more? Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sable and Gold (Cain's POV)

I kissed Abel back fully, my blood racing with anxiety. Since the children had been conceived, and with all that had happened, I hadn't been getting any…and that was NOT acceptable. I growled and flipped Abel onto his back, making sure I was mindful of the children and straddled him. I heard Abel purring his encouragement and this turned me on further. I began to remove his priest's garb when suddenly….

"Nightlord-sama!" A page called through the door. "The Empress wishes to speak to you!" I jumped up and growled in frustration, my arousal disappearing quicker than grains of sand in an hourglass. I loved my younger sister but damn did she have to be such a _cockblocker?!_ I looked down at Abel pleadingly, hoping he would tell the page that we were busy….

"We'll be right there." He called out. "Give us a few minutes please." My mouth dropped at this but I got off. _Why me?_ I felt Abel's hand on my shoulder.

"We can finish up later." He whispered seductively in my ear, which sent chills down my spine and had me forgiving him in less than no time. _Damn he's good…_I watched Abel get dressed then realized something _very important._

"Um…Abel…I don't have anything to wear." I said. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes and held up the 'borrowed' outfit. "You slashed it to ribbons and good riddance to it."

"Oh so I did." He said with a sheepish grin. "Well luckily we are about the same size." I blinked at that notion and watched him go to his clothes then toss me a full _black_ outfit. I dropped it as if I were burned.

"I AM NOT wearing that!" I said as I sat on the bed and crossed my arms. Abel just sighed and picked them up, placing them next to me.

"It's that or nothing." He reasoned. "I don't think the tailors are coming today so instead of complaining, why not make do with what can be provided? I'll wait for you outside our door." With that he was out the door and I was left with the clothes. I uncrossed my arms, lifted the clothes and sniffed. They smelled faintly of Abel. _He's giving me his spare uniform…oh well_…I sighed and changed. _I'll probably look like an overgrown penguin…_

"Not bad." I heard Abel say as I stepped outside. "We could seriously have fun with this." I raised an eyebrow at this but silently agreed with Abel on not looking bad. Black didn't look so bad on me, just made me seem more _fair, innocent…all the more deceiving…_I thought with a smirk. I walked with him but blinked when he stopped and held to his stomach. My paternal instincts kicked into full.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Abel looked at me and smiled.

"Your younglings are having a battle in there." He said with a purr and causing me to chuckle. My younglings were already feisty and they weren't even born yet. I knew that Abel and I were going to have our hands full when they did come at last. I kissed Abel on the forehead and looked at him.

"Don't scare me like that all right? I'm getting too old for that." Abel looked at me and giggled a bit.

"Old? Who can tell? I'm just as old as you are. See me falling apart?"

"Was that a crack at my former state?" I growled a bit, tightening my lips. Abel smiled and kissed me lightly.

"Yes but there is some truth is there not?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed. I couldn't stay mad at him. I nodded and watched him open the door then close it, grinning.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" He asked. I growled playfully and put him against the wall, kissing and sucking on his neck. "Ah….not that kind of fun…" I pulled away reluctantly and looked at him. "You go in first. I will follow behind you."

"It's just our sister, she can tell us apart Abel."

"Seth is not alone. Caterina is with her, as well as her brother, as well as Professor and Dandelion."

"Ok, who and who..?" I blinked at the last two. A teacher and a flower..? Abel laughed and kissed me.

"Just do as I say." He said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Like I have a choice?"

"No you don't. Now go." He ordered lightly. I sighed and walked in. Seth and Ion looked at me but said nothing, biting their lips or burying their face in a book. Caternia, the woman dressed in red approached me first.

"Abel, where are your glasses?"

"Oh those," I said. "Well I got rid of them, they made me so clumsy I'm surprised I didn't fall and break my neck." I heard a snicker from the tall dark haired priest then turned to him.

"What are you laughing at Pretty Boy?" I asked as I stepped up to him. He looked at me and creased a brow.

"Abel what's the deal, they only put 12 sugars in your tea again?"

"Yea and I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"Abel," The lady addressed me. "You owe us an explanation; you didn't contact us when you arrived."

"Forgive me but I was rather busy you see."

"What's more important than getting in touch with your superiors?" the man said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him evenly.

"Mankind and their welfare..." I answered the words rather foreign on my pallet. The man looked at me sharply while the lady smiled. The older looking man with a pipe looked at me then after taking a puff, asked.

"Abel, when did you dye and cut your hair?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. The tall dark haired priest looked at me too.

"Yea, wasn't your hair silver and longer? Where's the black ribbon you usually wear?"

"I wanted a new look what's wrong with that?" I asked. They looked taken aback but looked more as I sat in the chair next to Ion. The dark haired priest glared at me and pulled out a metal ring.

"Who are you?" He asked. I looked at him and sat back coolly.

"You know who I am. And you should know that your little rings don't work with me."

"You aren't Abel." He said. "Abel would never sit the way you do. He's rather less graceful!"

_Damn…trust my aristocratic manner to come out!_ I looked at him then smirked. "If you get those rings out of my sight, maybe I'll reward you with an explanation." I said as I steepled my fingers. The lady looked at me then nodded to the priest, who disarmed and stepped back.

"Who are you then?" She asked. "If you are not Abel…"

"How can you mistake me for the klutz of the century?" I asked. I heard a huff nearby. I smirked and continued. "Besides I only take 2 sugars in my tea and I never drink milk tea. I prefer a calming chai tea instead. Milk tea tastes like puke."

"It DOES NOT!!!" Abel shouted as he entered the room. "Its delicious and you never tried…"

"Abel!?" The lady asked. Abel looked at her and smiled.

"Caternia-san." He said with a smile and a wave. "You made it."

"Hey what's going on here?" the dark haired priest asked as he looked at Abel. "Abel, you're looking a little fat." I sat straighter in my seat while Abel's eyes narrowed.

What did you say Dandelion?"

"I didn't stutter Crusnik." He said. "I said you're looking a little fat." My nerves tensed as I watched Abel's eyes go red as he took the man by the neck and tossed him out the window but was relieved when I heard water splashing.

"I am NOT fat." Abel pouted. We all looked around but I dared break the silence.

"Even after 900 years, you're still a hot-head."

"Just don't call me fat."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I hugged him. "Looks like our secret's out." He looked over my shoulder then blushed.

"I guess it is."

_**Hmm how shall the Vatican react I wonder? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Alternatives (Abel's POV)

I looked at Cain then at Caternia who was looking at us in shock. I felt a little guilty that I didn't tell her sooner. I owed her that much…

"Well what happened was…well…we…"

"To get to the point," Cain said, making Caternia smirk a bit. "Shit happens. We fell for each other and if you don't like it, it's not my problem. I'm not going anywhere and if you people try to crucify me, I swear I'll come down from it and make your lives a living hell." To my surprise, everyone _laughed._

"So noted…" Caternia said after composing herself. "I know what you've done in the past and that can not be overlooked." I looked at her wide-eyed and held Cain tightly. He looked at her evenly and waited. "But I can not overlook at what you've done here and now. You have taken down your own Orden and saved others. Those two deeds alone are worth merit. Besides, it would break Abel's heart and spirit if we did crucify you. I will not have you arrested or executed. In fact, I have something else in mind." We looked at each other then at her.

"What's that?" I heard him ask. Caterenia looked at us and smirked.

"There are some renegades that have to be dealt with and Abel can't do it alone…"

"What are you talking about, I've been doing…"

"Things could be done better." She said, causing me to blush. "And you seem more tactical and strategic than he is."

"Now who's not getting to the point?" I teased. She looked at me and smirked.

"Therefore, since you are already in the uniform and I doubt that you'll need much training, that you serve your sentence with the Vatican as a member of AX."

"WHAT?!?!" I heard Dandelion and her brother say. "But he's…"

"The perfect choice…" Caternia said. "He will be observed of course. He's just like you Dandelion. But instead of prison, he will remain at the church or on missions with Abel. Since Mistress' death and Esther being Queen of Albion and SwordDancer's death, I've been three AX members short. The Contra Mundi is perfect, for he can do for three."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I heard Dandelion ask with a gulp. "What if he tries to eat someone?"

"If I do," I heard Cain say, "You'll be the _first _to know." I saw Dandelion blanch a bone white and the Professor looked a bit uneasy. I tugged on Cain and shook my head. He got the point.

"Sorry. It's just my nature."

"Remind me to not piss you off."

"That I can manage…"

"Seth, are you still planning to throw a ball?"

"Abel, Valentine's Day passed already!"

"Oh, it did." I sighed sadly. Cain looked at me and held me close.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure to have one of our own."

"On what budget… four dinars..?"

"I've accumulated some wealth over the years." Cain began but Caternia held up a hand.

"As part of your sentence, your assets and accounts have been frozen and seized. They will be returned to you in full when your sentence is up." I had to hold my laugh in for Cain looked like he was about to cry.

"So you're saying…I'm broke?"

"Vow of poverty." She said. "And now since your sentence is with us, there's also the vow of chastity…"

"SAY WHAT?!" Cain roared. "No sex..?!"

"None at all…" She said. I felt bad for Cain. He had been reduced to a pauper and condemned to a term of celibacy in a matter of minutes. I wonder what else..?

"And how long is my sentence?"

"To be determined…it could be weeks, days, even years…doesn't matter you and Abel are Crusniks so you'll breeze through this."

"What are my other options?"

"Jail, execution or eternal servitude to your sister and the Empire…" Caternia said. "And the others would not work in your favor, for you would no longer be able to see Abel or the children, ever or for a while." I watched Cain bite his lower lip in thought. After a moment he looked up and sighed.

"Fine, I will serve my sentence with the Church." He sighed. "Like I really had a choice in the matter…"

"No you didn't." She said. "So welcome Father Nightlord code name: Seire." I heard Merdici clear his throat and look at Caternia.

"Caternia. May I speak to you in private?"

**Uh oh...what will happen? stay tuned**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Insanity Laid to Rest (Caternia then Abel's POV)

"Caternia, have you gone mad?!" I heard my brother yell. "One Crusnik is enough! Not to mention you are considering having the _Contra Mundi_ the one guilty for _countless_ lives to join our holy ranks."

"He has done well in the end." I said, "And it will be good for Abel to have family with him."

"But why the other one..? He has no reason to be at the church. He's better off dead burning in Hell for his sins."

"Brother, I can't believe that you of all people would say that."

"You know I speak the truth!" My brother yelled. "As well as others.... They will feel that we have betrayed them. They will lose faith in us, our judgment and the church. Is that what you want?"

"You know that is not what I want." I said. "But I am looking out for one of my own and innocents to come."

"What do you mean by that?"

"While he didn't know it, I had Sister Kate scan Abel's vitals." I said. "Abel is pregnant and from the way Nightlord has been reacting, it is likely that _he_ is the father."

"Are you telling me that more of those demons are spawning?!" He roared. I looked at him and nodded. He didn't look happy.

"Where are they now?" He asked. I pointed to the courtyard and he stormed toward them. My eyes widened when I saw the dagger. _Oh no!_ I ran after him and held him.

"Brother no..!" I begged. "You can't. In the name of God don't do this..!"

"You've gotten too soft Caternia." He said as he glared at me. "These demons don't deserve the gift of life."

"And who are you to judge?" I said. "You are not God."

"But he will guide my hand and guide me to His Grace." He said. "And you will NOT stand in my way." His hand flew and struck me down. I grabbed onto his leg, trying to stop him. I noticed Abel and Nightlord watching.

"Caternia what's wrong? What are you doing there on the floor?"

"Abel, get back!" Caternia shouted. "My brother knows and he wants to…"

"Abel, get behind me." I heard the blond one order. "NOW..!" I saw how fast Abel responded and watched what happened next. Something told me I wasn't going to like it.

I saw the blond one transform and summon a black red lance. I was awed. He looked _angelic_…_It must be the white wings…_

"TRIED TO KILL MY YOUNGLINGS DID YOU?" His voice boomed. "ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU THOSE WHO CROSS ME AND TRY TO HARM WHAT IS MINE!" He gripped his lance while my brother gripped his dagger and took a stance.

"In the name of God, I will take you down monster." He shouted. The blond roared and took to the air, raised his lance and threw it down like a javelin. I watched it pierce my brother's skull, watch his body fall lifelessly to the ground, felt his blood showering my face and clothes. I knew that it was my brother's fault for attempting murder but did more blood had to be shed? I looked at the blond one but didn't move.

"I AM NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOUR SIBLING." He said. "BUT YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE TO PROTECT MY FAMILY, AT ANY COST." I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sure God will forgive you. As for me, it will take time, but I do understand. I need to be alone for a bit." I walked away, needing a shower and a change of clothes, leaving the corpse of my brother to the two in the courtyard.

(Abel's POV)

I felt sorry for Caternia but I knew Cain was right. Her brother had intended on 'killing' us and even though I knew it would do nothing to us, it would have killed the children. I wouldn't have been able to bear the thought of the loss. I shivered a bit from the thought and the smell of blood. I felt my fangs and purred. There was one part I wanted… I flipped the corpse over and was shocked when I watched Cain ram a hand through the body and pull out the heart. I looked at him and ate with him watching, hearing him growl in approval. I finished it and after we had cleaned up, we ordered the body to be prepped and shipped to the Vatican for burial. It was the least I could do. I went to my knees and sent a quick prayer for the fallen soul.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, may you find rest in the kingdom of Heaven…" Before I could finish, a hand went to my shoulder and a familiar voice finished for me. It was Cain's.

"Amen."

**I really hated her bro in the series and since I couldnt kill him in the series, why not here? More to come stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Family Intervention Part 1 (Cain then Seth's POV)

I looked up from my journal entry at the slightest sound I heard. I turned around in my seat and noticed Abel was tossing and turning in his sleep. Tears streamed down his closed eyes and he was talking.

"No…Cain why….what has she done to you?" I heard him say. I remembered the incident he was dreaming of. It was the day I was sent down to Earth. I sat down next to Abel, making sure I didn't touch him. I blinked when I saw his claws come forth and I knew I had to snap him out of it….

"Cain….must you do this? She was good to us….why…."

"Abel, please wake up." I said, shaking his shoulders gently. I looked into glowing red eyes but I was ready for anything. I went to 80%, holding my beloved gently, making sure the children were not harmed…

"Abel, forgive me." I whispered, kissing his cheeks. "You must snap out of this or you'll harm our younglings." His eyes widened in fear and lay back down. Holding him down gently with one hand, I 'examined him'. To my relief, the children were fine and growing well. It troubled me that Abel was having these nightmares. I knew that it was my fault that day. I had been crazed; for I had just obtained 100% and it brought forth my darkest desire…I _knew_ that Abel was to be mine but Lilith wanted him. I wasn't having that so I took her out, believing that Abel would go for me.

What I didn't expect was for Abel to rise against me, which he did for over 900 years. Still under the influence of my insanity, I had taken from Abel again…this time it was the handsome terran swordsman. Somehow he wasn't as broken in the news of his death as he was with Lilith. Lilith's death and decapitation really hit home in Abel's heart…

"Cain…" I heard Abel call out to me, reaching for me. I went to him and snuggled close to him. "I had…"

"I know." I whispered as I smoothed his hair down. "That's something I could never take away, as much as I want to…It was my fault. I have put you through so much and yet, you never gave up on me."

"I love you too much." came the soft reply. "I knew that you would come around eventually." I smiled softly at that and held him close. I knew I had a lot of ground to make up for with the remaining of my family, mankind and the world. If my serving for the Vatican would do it, then so be it.

_Lilith, I have wronged you and our family._ I thought. _But I swear that I will do right by Abel, Seth and my children._ _If it takes me all eternity to amend my sins then so be it…_

I made sure Abel was fast asleep before stepping out of the room and walking to the main hall and stood in the terrace, looked up at the moon.

"I see even the Contra Mundi has his pensive moments." A child-like voice said from behind me. I turned to face my sister and allowed her to approach me. "I thought I would never see the day where you would actually _care_ for others."

"Seth," I began. "I've wronged you, Abel and Lilith. I know that I can't bring her back but I have learned from my mistake. And I know my saying it is different from actually _proving it_, which is why I have decided to do the right thing for once."

"You're going with the Vatican, to serve as a priest?"

"Abel will need me, you have an entire Empire."

"I told Niisan that he and the children are welcome here. It will take me time to adjust to the idea of having you around."

"I understand." I said. "With all that I have done, I can't stop and wonder why I'm being given a second chance?" Seth looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why question it, just accept it, even though I think you don't deserve it." I looked at my sister and winced. I knew she was right but things happened for a reason. "Look, just do right by Abel and these children. He's lost so much already."

"I know," I said as I plucked a blossom from a nearby vine and played with it in my hands. "I…"

"Cain, there you are." A tired voice said from behind me. I turned to face Abel, still in his sleepwear and barefoot, hair flowing free. I went to him and held him, dropping the blossom I held. Abel held me tight. "I thought….you left again. I was scared."

"There now," I whispered. "I just went out here; I wouldn't abandon you and the children. Now, let's get you back into bed, you being out here dressed like that is a sure way to get yourself sick." I picked him up and after giving my sister a nod, I walked to our room, reassuring Abel that I would never leave.

(Seth's POV)

When I saw Cain on the terrace, my heart dropped to my stomach, for I had believed that he was about to leave. Like Ion, I wasn't too sure of Cain's intentions, although he had saved many by destroying his Orden and protected Abel and the little ones more than once.

But what if it was all a show? Abel was vulnerable now, especially more so in his condition. But I've noticed a developing dependency. Abel was becoming dependent on Cain and I wasn't thrilled with the idea. _This could lead to another form of trouble_. I thought. _I better talk to those two._ With that, I made my way to their room and knocked on the door. Cain was the one who answered the door. I looked up at him, unafraid of him and determined to set things right.

"We need to talk."

**Will all be resolved between the Nightroad/Nightlord family** **or will new problems arise? Stay tuned to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Getting to Know You Part 2 (Seth then Abel's POV)

I looked at my elder brother evenly, challenging him to tell me to leave. He surprised me when he just opened the door wider, allowing me to enter and gently waking Abel Niisan and tell him that I was there and that I wanted to talk. I waited for Abel to get comfortable in bed and Cain to take a seat before beginning.

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything so I'll just come out and say it; Cain what are you up to?" I watched my elder brother's eyebrow rise to his hair and then sat back in his seat.

"So, you, like Ion, don't believe that my intentions and feelings are genuine. Go on little sister you may speak freely."

"Yes, I do have doubts Cain, for you are very skilled in getting what you want. Also you have a silver tongue; anyone could believe anything you say. Now with Abel, you have reached a new low. You killed those he loved, not once but twice! Now you want us to believe that you wish to do right…that you really, truly love Abel….It is a bit hard for me to swallow."

"And I don't blame you for feeling the way that you do little sister." Cain said, shocking both me and Abel who was praying that Cain wouldn't lose his temper. "I know that I am not Man of the Year, hell I'll never be. My hands are stained with the blood of countless lives. I've always loved Abel and always wanted him. True, I could've gone about it a different way but why focus on the past? I know it's not easy to, my reputation precedes me, but the bottom line is _now_. I am here _now_ and I am here to _stay_ at Abel's side. No little sister this is not a trick… If it was, would I have destroyed my Orden, surrendered myself and agreed to the sentence I was given? Would I have allowed Abel or my children to live?"

I sat back and bit my bottom lip, deep in thought. Cain made a few good points and I had to agree with them. If it had been a trick, he would NEVER have done the things he did. But it was gnawing away at me like a parasite. Lilith wasn't here to determine that Cain was sincere. She was good at that. I had to rely on my own instincts. When it came to my children that was an easy feat… When it came to my elder brother, I was at a loss. I didn't want Abel to be hurt, or the children. I turned to look at Abel and wondered what he was thinking…

(Abel's POV)

I don't blame Seth for looking out for me. I know that Cain was not the purest but from the way looked at me, protected me, took care of me and the way he was with the children, even though they were not born yet, was enough to convince me to giving him a second chance. I know that it wasn't easy for him to change and I gave him credit for it. He didn't have to destroy his Orden if he wanted them or still had his desire to 'cleanse' the world. But he did. They betrayed him that was one. Two, he felt that he no longer needed them.

He didn't want his children born into a world of war. I didn't want that either. I never did. At first, in my youth, I was angry at humans for what they made us. I wanted them dead. It was Cain and Lilith who changed my thinking. Cain was happy to have been born and Lilith loved humans, despite the fact that we were experiments. I placed my hands onto my stomach and purred. I sensed my children and wanted the best for their futures. I've never been a parent before and I was a bit scared. Without Cain, I was lost. I know that Seth kept him under scrutiny but they had to get along and work together, for mine and the children's sakes. I looked at them and got their attentions.

"Our pasts were rocky ones." I said. "And yes we know that Cain has a lot to make up for. But Seth, don't you think we should allow him the chance to?"

"I…I don't know." Seth admitted. "Personally I think he should pay for his crimes."

"All right, but that's why he has agreed to the sentence. Seth his other choices were execution or serving you." I looked at Cain who nodded and sat down next to Abel. She blinked at that. _On the other two choices, Cain would never see Abel or the children once they were born. By choosing the Vatican, he would serve his sentence, be with Abel and the children._ But she also knew that he had to give up something…

"What did you have to give up?" She asked.

"My wealth and…no sex…" Cain said glumly. Her eyes widened but turned to me. I nodded and saw that Seth was in shock. Cain gave up being rich and a daily romp in the bed to be with me and the kids. She knew then and there that he was _serious._ She tried to look at Cain with a straight face but that plan was moot. She threw back her head and laughed.

"Cain….a priest…? Oh…that's a good one!" She howled. Ion came running into the room, sword at the ready.

"My Empress, are you alright?"

"I'm…..fine….it is just….Cain….you….a priest…..that's funny." Ion looked at me, and then to Seth, who was laughing her heart out, then at the taller form of my lover, whose left eye was twitching.

"Yes little sister, laugh it up." Cain said glumly. I held him and kissed his cheek. He looked at me and smiled.

"You have to admit, it's a bit funny." I said, "I mean you've always thought yourself as a higher up. Now…"

"You're a servant of God!" Ion laughed, joining Seth on the floor. I sighed and laid back. Cain put a pillow over his head but I saw his shoulders shaking. I knew he was laughing too. I picked up the book I left on the bedside table, opened it and began reading, chuckling to myself. _Who would have thought laughter would be what the doctor ordered?_

**_How will Cain's first day in the Priesthood go? Stay tuned to find out!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Payback's a Bitch! Part 1 (Abel, Cain then Abel's POV)

We arrived at the Vatican around noon, for we left the Empire early, bidding Seth and the others goodbye. The Cardinal was waiting with us with a smile. I was happy to be back at one of the places I called home but Cain looked uneasy.

"Welcome home Father Nightroad and Father Nightlord." The Cardinal said as she led us inside. "Father Nightlord, are you ready to serve?"

"Like I have a choice, lady?" He asked. I had to hold back my laugh. Poor Cain, he was in for a ride! Catherina looked away for a moment and composed herself. She looked at us and after leading us to room with double doors she stopped.

"Father Nightroad, you and Father Nightlord will share these accommodations. Bear in mind of the vows you both have taken. Nothing will change until further notice. Is that clear?"

"Yes Cardinal." Cain said. I looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping she'd let up a little bit...

"Abel, those puppy eyes will not work on me." She said. "Nice try though. Now gentlemen, settle in and at dinner, we shall meet the others and hold conference. Then after, Father Nightlord, you will be ordained at this church and in the eyes of God, you will take up your role as priest and member of AX. The training will not be easy."

"I'm ready." Cain said. I smiled at him. I was proud of him, giving up what he did for me and was willing to do right by others. I know that it was not going to be easy for him. He would not only have to deal with the training, but the looks, the mistrust…he had a lot to gain back. I happily set my suitcase down on the bed to the right and unpacked. Cain took the bed to the left and unpacked in silence.

"Cain, what's wrong?" I asked as I settled on my bed. "You have been quiet since we left the Empire."

"I'm sorry; I just have a lot of my mind." He said. "I just worry about what's to come and the children and our lives. I just…want to make sure I…"

"You'll do fine." I said, calming his rant with a kiss. "Now let's get going. We can't keep the others waiting." Although I heard and felt him follow, I knew something bothered him.

(Cain's POV)

Dinner was a disaster, turned out I was allergic to the powdered fish and rye bread, the meat was undercooked and the dark haired brute, Leon, not only sneezed in my soup bowl but he spit in my cup. After I had lost my appetite, we had the conference in which all, except the young Pope, the Cardinal, Abel and Ion had glared daggers at me. _Maybe I should have taken the execution…_I thought but looked at Abel and sighed. I was doing this to be with Abel and the children. When I went to speak, I slipped onto my back and if I had been a terran, I would have died from a broken back! What more, that dark haired asshole put gum into my hair!!

"OH MY GOD…." I screamed as I tried to get the gum out of my hair. The more I messed with it, the worse it got! Abel looked at me and gasped.

"Cain your hair..!"

"I know! That damned asshole put gum in it!!!!"

"Professor…help!" Abel called. The older man with the pipe sighed and looked at my hair. He whistled as he looked at it. Something told me that it wasn't good!

"I'm sorry about this Father Nightlord." He said as he picked up a pair of shears. My eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried, tears welling up.

SNIP……..Went the shears and my tears fell as my hair did. Soon I was left with short, razor cut hair! I ran my hands through the now shortened locks and sobbed. I took pride in my hair and now thanks to the jerk, it was all gone…

"Cain…." Abel said as he wiped my tears away. "I still love you."

"I look hideous! Don't look at me." I cried as I left for our room, not daring to look back. Haven't I been through enough? What else would be taken away from me? I made way to our room, blinded by my tears and slammed the door.

_Have I sinned so much that it now cost my hair and pride? _I looked into the mirror of the vanity and touched the glass. For as long I was able to remember, my hair was always long. Now I barely recognized myself.

_Why did this happen? Why?_

(Abel's POV)

My heart broke when I saw Cain leave, his heart ached and eyes flowing with tears. I looked at the locks on the ground then went after Leon. It didn't take long for he was with Father Haaval.

"Leon, a word with you…"

"Oh hey Abel,"

"How could you do that to him?"

"Hey I gave him a break. I wanted to crazy glue his seat."

"But his hair?!"

"Won't it grow back?"

"I can't answer that, we're different from you. I'm not sure, I never cut my hair."

"I didn't think he'd react that way."

"Leon, Cain has given up a lot already. Now thanks to you, he has to now adjust to a blow to his pride and new hairdo. All he wants to do, is do the right thing for once and instead of condemning him, why not help him? You never know, he may have to save you one day. Think about it." I walked away, heading to our room and stopped when I heard my lover's sobs. I knew that something was not right. I walked into the room and saw Cain crying at the vanity. I rubbed his shoulders and held him close.

"Cain, no matter how your hair is, or how you look, I'll always love you."

"Will you stay with me always?" He asked me tearfully. I looked down at him and wiped his tears away.

"For all eternity..." I whispered. "Would you like a little revenge?"

"Isn't that a sin?"

"Not if anyone doesn't know about it." I said with a smirk and holding an electric shaver and pink spray. I saw a wicked smile on Cain's face as he got the message. He opened the door and bowed, allowing me to go first. I smiled and walked to Leon's room. We snuck in and tiptoed to his bed, grinning as we looked down at him. He was in his third dream but we tied him down anyway with his belt and rings. I sprayed the pink into his hair and handed Cain the shaver……

"All we have to do now," I said to him as we finished and went back to our room. "Is wait…" I sat crossed legged and counted down.

_5….4….3….2…1…._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**Hehehe. I'm bad aren't I? Stay tuned for more!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Payback's a Bitch Part 2 (Catherina's POV)

I was preparing for Father Nightlord's ordain when I heard a scream. I was startled but dread welled up in my heart. I had thought the new Father had converted back to his wicked ways and raced to the direction of the scream. It was coming from Leon's room and I prepared myself for the worse…..

"Cardinal," Leon said in relief, bound to his bed and his hair a vivid pink! "Can you please get someone to get me out of here?" I looked over my shoulder and called down the nearest Priest. It was Father Tres.

"Gunslinger, please aid Dandelion, he's in a quite a mess."

"Affirmative." The cyborg said as he helped Leon out. As soon as he was freed, Leon stood up and I wish he hadn't. Immediately his hair fell and all that remained was a mohawk! I didn't have to ask who did the deed. I already knew. I bit my lip and composed myself.

"Dandelion, prep yourself, and make way to the main hall, we have a new Priest to ordain." I heard him grumble but obey but as soon as I was out the door…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT BLOND HAIRED PRETTY BOY!!!!! HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Ah," I sighed. "We better get a cleaning crew to the main hall Father Tres."

"Affirmative..." He said. I shook my head and sighed as I made way to the two Crusniks' room. I knocked and after hearing an 'enter' from the elder, I went inside. Cain and Abel were already prepped and ready. I blinked at the hair of the elder.

"Father Nightlord, what happened to your hair?"

"It was Father Leon's doing Catherina-san." Abel said as he adjusted Cain's robes a bit. "We decided he needed to be taught a lesson."

"That's all well and good but don't make it a habit." I said. "Let's get you two into the hall." I turned and walked, hearing them follow. Soon we made it and all but Leon were gathered. _Where did he go?_ I thought but shook it clear, taking my place next to the Pope.

"We have a new member of AX and Priest to the Order. Father Nightlord step forward and take a knee." I watched as Cain walked straight and with pride, despite his shortened hair, which in my opinion didn't look too bad. In fact, it gave him a more masculine look. I walked to him with the Pope at my side and began;

"In the presence of our Lord, we are gathered to bring a new soul to the Order. Let hom find grace in the eyes of our Lord forever. Amen."

"Amen." The others responded. I didn't look up as I continued.

"Cain Nightlord, you are here in the presence of the All Mighty. Do you swear to serve?"

"I do."

"Do you also swear to uphold the vows of His church?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to protect His creations and His children from all evil?"

"I do."

"Does anyone in this room have any objections? Speak now." I looked around and smiled. No one spoke. I nodded and continued.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I hereby ordain you Father Cain Nightlord Code name Seire. You may rise to your feet Father." As the new priest stood up, I noticed something about to fall overhead. As soon as I went to warn him, it crashed down like a raging waterfall.

"Father…." I began but I was too late. The substance came crashing down, dying his hair, clothes and face a dark brown! I stood shocked still to the spot but Abel went up and sampled the stuff, despite my shaking my head no.

"It's chocolate." He said. I sighed at this. There was only one person I knew that would pull such a stunt…I looked to Father Nightlord and felt bad. He was trying not to scream, lose his temper, and cry. His eyes were red but that was all. I knew he wanted blood.

"Leon, get down here."

"No way, this was perfect. Now we're even." With that he was gone and Abel led Cain away to get him cleaned up. The other priests except the Professor left one by one. I turned to look at him and noticed he had a smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. He took a puff from his pipe and sighed.

"Now I know who to pair Father Nightlord with for some of his training sessions." I thought about that and nodded. Those two had to 'duke it out'.

"But for the final, I'll wait for that, for I was thinking Abel could do the job."

"After he had the children you mean?"

"Of course…" He said. "Until that time, I will pair Father Nightlord with Leon."

"God help us and Leon." I said. I knew that Cain was battle seasoned…_About over 900 years of it_. I thought with a smirk. Leon was in for a rude awakening.

**Heh, can it get any 'worse'? Stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Before the Storm (Cain's, Abel's, then Leon's POV)

(Cain's POV)

I was surprised when the Duchess arrived at mine and Abel's room that morning. She looked at me and told me that I was to be trained as a member of AX and that I was to be paired with Leon. I couldn't help but chuckle darkly. I had planned to get my revenge on the brunette and I was grateful that the Duchess was going to give me what I desired. _I like her already._ I purred. _This will be fun._ I turned to Abel and smirked.

"My dear Abel, since you are like Death himself, why don't you deliver the message of the man's upcoming demise?"

"Why me..?" I heard Abel whine. The Duchess and I shared a chuckle.

"You're the one with a scythe." I pointed out sweetly. "Plus you look beautiful in black and have silver hair…My angel of Death…"

"Damn it, it's not my fault I was given a scythe!" He growled. "I didn't ask for it…but fine, I'll tell him but you owe me." With that he was gone and the Duchess looked at me with amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"That was a bit too direct don't you think?"

"Yes but how else was I get him to move?" I asked. "I want him active; I don't care if he is pregnant." She nodded in understanding and left me to get ready. I took my time at it but I chuckled all the while.

_Soon, you will pay…_

(Abel's POV)

Leon had no idea what was in store for him the following morning when he sat down to his breakfast. We all looked at him and shook our heads. Although we wanted to feel sorry for him, we couldn't. After what he had done to Cain, it was more than justified. I smirked while rubbing my stomach a bit, silently pleading with the little ones to 'ease up' on me. Luckily they listened….

"Leon, what are you so happy about?" I asked as I watched him wolf down his breakfast. He looked at me and smirked.

"Abel, today's where us 'seasoned' ones would pair off with the rookies. Hell yea I'm happy!"

"I wouldn't be." I said mysteriously with a smirk. "Tell me Leon, how many have been recruited recently?" He looked at me in mid chew and his mouth fell open. I had to compose myself, for I was ready to hurl from disgust.

"Wait a minute…we only have….Nightlord…." He said with a gulp going pale white. He knew that someone was going to train a _former warlord_ and that _someone_ was going to be him….I couldn't help but smirk. He had it coming and we all knew it. I downed my tea and stood up, leaving him pale as a ghost, breakfast practically forgotten. I walked out of the dining area but bumped into Professor who chuckled around his pipe.

"I guess he knows." He said solemnly. I looked at him and nodded. Nothing more was needed to be said. We knew beyond a doubt that Leon was going to have a _long_ day.

(Leon's POV)

I sat there as if I had been struck by lightening when Abel clued me in on who I was to 'train' and I just wanted to melt. I had no idea that it would be Nightlord. I knew that the blond Crusnik was not one to be messed with but hell, I wanted to have some fun. Since Hugue's death, the only other blonds, one was the Duchess and frankly I couldn't mess with the one who was keeping me out of prison, the other, was Ion who was ready to counter anything. When Nightlord arrived, he seemed like a mouse, he looked so angelic. Now, I had put gum in his hair, and dumped chocolate on him…all he did was dye my hair and give me a Mohawk! I tried to calm down as I thought about what he did…_so far…_My thoughts finished. I rose from the table, shakily. I wasn't ready for what the blond had in store.

I reported to the designated place and had to control my nerves, reassure myself that it wouldn't be so bad. I heard the Duchess order the newly ordained Father Nightlord to approach, which he did without hesitation but I wanted to bolt. With each step, I felt his power. _Why did I mess with him? Damn me and my childish nature…_

"Father Nightlord, you will go with Father Leon for your training." The Duchess said, I swore to Almighty I heard the bells toll. _Death Bells…_ My mind said. The blond looked at her and nodded in understanding but I saw the wicked smirk on his lips. I felt my palms go damp. I knew then and there that I was in deep shit…

**Want to know more? Will Leon survive? Leave a review**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Warlord's Wrath (Cain's, Leon's then Cain's POV)

(Cain's POV)

I smirked in wicked delight when I looked at the squirming brunette. _You should have never messed with me. _I thought with a wicked chuckle. _Now you will see why those who cross me don't live to tell the tale._ As the Duchess dismissed us, I watched and followed the brunette to the training hall. I laughed darkly as I read the other man's body language. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air. _Oh yes, I can smell your fear._ _Yes, Terran, fear me._ As we walked in I felt my blood race in anticipation. I wasn't going to show this 'man' any mercy. I watched him take a stance, with no weapon in his hands and nodded. _So, hand to hand combat is it? Very well then…so be it! _I growled deep in my throat and lunged. I watched as the brunette dodge and throw a punch at me, which I chuckled and caught his fist with ease in one hand.

"You are not worth my time." I growled as I squeezed his fist, making sure I didn't crush his hand, which I could have done effortlessly. I watched him go to his knees. I sighed and tossed him to the other end of the room like a rag doll. I wouldn't kill him but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with the hell he put me through. I wasn't going to be bullied. I waited for him to get up, which he did, and threw an array of punches and kicks, for it was only hand to hand combat and for Abel's sake, I stayed to fair play. But damn I was sorely tempted to end it quickly…_Wrench his head from his shoulders, feast on his blood…_My dark mind growled but I heard Abel's sweet soft voice chide me…

"_Thou shall not kill."_ I growled again and cursed. This was really testing my patience! I looked at the brunette and smirked. Although he was able to block some of my assaults, others had landed, yielding a black eye, a busted lip, and bruised ribs. I wasn't even using _half_ of my strength. He glared at me and went to the weapons. My warlord heart raced at this when he picked up a wicked looking sword and faced me, slashing as he went. I sighed but smirked in amusement. I dodged the blade, made way to the wall and yanked another sword off. Steel on steel clashed as we danced the dance of death. I was somewhat regretful that Abel was pregnant. _I miss having a good fight, one that could thrill my blood…_I needed someone of my caliber. I knew that this was going to bore me to tears. So I decided to spice it up a little…I closed my eyes and allowed myself to transform, summoning my black lance. I heard Leon say two words before I attacked.

"Aw Shit…."

(Leon's POV)

I couldn't shake off on how Nightlord was smirking at me. It was as if he was enjoying the fact that I was a bit scared. I tried to cover it up but it was too hard. The blond had a reputation that preceded him as a blood thirsty son of a bitch! He didn't get a flying fuck who was in his way, or knew mercy…I had to really make it out of this alive... I grabbed my discarded sword and took a stance but it was no use, I got smacked with a snow white wing, which, if I had been a baseball, would have scored a homerun! I broke one of the sandbags that others had used for kickboxing and saw stars. I was on my back but as soon as I tried to get up, I had a blond Crusnik looming over me, his blood lance holding me to the floor!

"I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT BUT, YOU ARE NOT WORTH IT!" With that he removed the lance and banished it, turning his back to me. "If you cross me again, I will not be responsible for my actions. Until we meet again…." He left me at that point and when I had the chance, I looked down at myself and blushed furiously.

_I had pissed my pants!_

(Cain's POV)

If I had not given my word to Abel and the others that blasted brunette would have died on the spot. No one made a fool out of me and lived. Abel had changed me so much that I feared that I was going soft. I walked to our room and was greeted by a relaxing Abel, who had been reading. He looked at me, calmly placed a mark and closed the book.

"So, do you feel better now?" He asked me as I took a seat beside him and rubbed his stomach gently.

"Yes, but I am not satisfied." I said glumly. "Although the Terran did piss his pants…" Abel looked at me wide eyed and laughed.

"Poor Leon, you scared him half to death!"

"Maybe he's learned to never cross me again."

"We'll never know."

"Oh no," I said as I sat back and closed my eyes, savoring my victory. "That's a promise."

**Heh, I'm so bad. Anyway, leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:Arkward Bonds (Cain's POV)

_I'm in a field with flowers, a clear sky and little butterflies…Wait a minute! What the hell? I walk on and see a little cottage with a stream. I stop dead in my tracks as I saw Abel dressed in a sunny bonnet, a spring yellow dress and smiling sweetly._

"'_Care for some lemonade dear, I made it just for you.'" He chirped. I gulped and noticed that he was no longer pregnant! My heart dropped._

"_Abel, where are the children?"_

"_Oh, they're playing." Abel said cheerily as he set the tray onto a table clothed with a white table cloth with little ducks on it. I wanted to puke. I turned and bit back a scream as I saw my kids, a little girl with golden blond hair, in a little blue dress and pigtails and a boy with silver hair wearing a sailor suit! They were playing with a lamb. They looked at me with cute wide eyes and scrambled to me._

"'_Daddy! Play with us'!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I shot up in bed in a cold sweat. I heard Abel moan next to me, shifting to get comfortable as I tried to control my racing heart. _That was a fucking nightmare!_ I thought as I ran my hands through my now short hair. The dream was too scary to go back to sleep so I quickly got dressed and went to the training room. I needed to calm my nerves and the best way for me to do so, was to tire myself out. I walked into the room and stopped still. There, at the sandbags, was Leon.

"Hmph, you couldn't sleep either Terran?"

"Nah," Leon said as he threw a couple of punches. "What crawled up your ass and died blondie?" I looked at him and growled, doing a couple of somersaults. When I finished I turned to look at him, seeing a smirk on his face.

"What is your deal Terran, do you want pain?"

"If you need to let your anger out, go ahead. What's the deal with you?"

"If you must know, I had a bad dream."

"About what?" He asked, interested in what I had to say as we prepped for another sparring match. I rolled my eyes but lunged at him anyway. As we fought, I explained to him what I dreamt and to my surprise, he laughed.

"Oh, that's normal." He said as he calmed himself. "You have the dream any man would get before they become a father."

"Normal, you have children?"

"I don't wear this locket for fashion you know." He said as he pointed to it. He looked sad for a moment before he looked at me. "I have a daughter and before she was born, I was scared to shit. I wasn't sure I would be cut out for the father business. I woke up with sweats and nightmares almost every night but you know what, when the kid's finally born and they look at you, it's all worth it."

"Why aren't you with your daughter?"

"I haven't fulfilled my promise to her." He answered. "You may be a warlord and a hot head, but buddy, let's face it, you're in the same boat as me." With that he went out and stopped at the door. "Come on, let's go for a run. It might do you some good."

"Like we can run in these…."

"We do it all the time. Who knows, we may run into some trouble." I had to smile at that. I needed to clear my head. With a sigh, I joined the brunette and we left the church and roamed the streets. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the dawn air. It was _glorious._ I opened my eyes and saw Leon smirking.

"Come on Blondie lets get on move on!" I chuckled and darted on, leaving him cursing and eating my dust. We didn't get too far for I heard a scream from the church. We both stopped and looked at each other.

"Abel…." We said in unison as we dashed back to the church and to the kitchen. There was Abel screaming bloody murder.

"WHO ATE THE DOUBLE STUFFED OREOES?!" He roared, his eyes red and hair up. We looked at each other then did the most sensible thing: We ran!

**There will be more on Abel and babies so stay tuned!**


End file.
